


A collection of prompts

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Roy deals with a magic book; Cassie is recruited for an MLM; Jason has a conversation with Dick in his Robin days.





	A collection of prompts

**Author's Note:**

> [posted originally here](https://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/185809088249/1-7-and-44)
> 
>  
> 
> #1 & #44: “What’s the best place to hid a magic book?” “Uh…a library?” & “This joke goes beyond practical and far into sadistic terroritory.”
> 
> #7: “What is this? Have I joined a cult again?”
> 
> #17: “Your advice was to land on my head? You want me to die!”

**#1 & #44: “What’s the best place to hid a magic book?” “Uh…a library?” & “This joke goes beyond practical and far into the sadistic territory.”**

 

Roy was having a good day. A quiet day, in fact. The world wasn’t ending, there was no big supervillain trying to take over downtown, and he was free to relax.

 

He decided today would be a good day to practice his bow skills, and possibly make up new arrows. It was a lazy day and he didn’t have any specific plans. Until Jason walked in, holding a book.

 

While that was far from an uncommon occurrence, today it seemed a bit odd. He was visibly struggling and looked to be slightly sweating. Roy raised an eyebrow and pointed to the book, which was an old style book, with a leather bound cover and musty old pages. “New reading material?”

 

“What’s the best place to hid a magic book?” Was not the question Roy expected Jason to ask.

 

Dumbfounded he replied, “Uh… a library?”

 

Jason quickly walked away, and Roy decided to follow. After all, he had nothing better to do.

 

He walked into Jason putting the book on the shelf, with it starting glow and pulsing slightly. Roy did not want that book anywhere near this place, much less close to his bedroom.

 

“The joke goes far beyond practical,” this had to be a joke, what other explanation does he have for this? “and far into the sadistic territory.”

 

It was cruel and usual punishment for me to have to sleep near this thing. If he could even fall asleep that is.  _I need my beauty sleep and that book is going to mess it up. No way I fall asleep near that thing. No way._

 

“I got this as a gift, I can’t just throw it away anywhere.” Jason mutters looking at the book again, which had changed to mild pulsing, louder than before.

 

“From  _who_?”

 

“Talia.”

 

Roy rubbed his hand down his face in exasperation. “Fine, you can keep it here, but make sure you get it to be an actual book first, I won’t be able to sleep near it otherwise.”

 

He walked out of the “library” and back to his workshop.

 

It was a lazy day and was going to relax, even if it killed him.

 

* * *

 

 

**#7: “What is this? Have I joined a cult again?”**

 

Cassie frowned at the leaflet the lady gave her.  _ItWorks_! It boasted many health benefits such as losing weight, and “clearing out toxins” and a whole bunch of other stuff. She took a look at the lady who was still going on about how these products were  _amazing and completely changed her life! And now I own my own business and set my own hours all while making tons of cash!_

 **What**   **is**   **this** , she thinks,  **have**   **I**   **joined**   **a**   **cult**   **again**?

 

She watches as this lady, who had cornered her with a “Hey hun!” go on and on, almost religiously about how good these products were. Cassie felt her eye twitch as she had been fed enough information about these stupid products.

 

“So what do you say, sweetie? Are you ready to empower yourself, become your own boss, and make thousands in just a few months?” The lady smiled maniacally. “It only costs $59 to but the starter kit, but think of it as ‘investing in your future.’ Once you are earning hundreds and thousands per month, you won’t even be thinking about this silly little price point, because you’ll have made it back tenfold!”

 

“Sorry, but I have no money. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”  _Not that I want to in the first place_ , she supplies in her own mind, careful not to say that to the lady.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you have money right? Mom gave you her credit card for shopping?”

 

Cassie frowned at that. “I don’t have a mom, and if even I did, I doubt she’d let me go to the mall with her credit card.”

 

For the first time, she could see the lady realized she had misstepped. “Oh, I’m Teri lot sorry-”

 

She saw Conner and Tim and headed their way. “Sorry, Miss have to run, good luck on your business.”

 

She left the lady alone standing there and walked to where her friends were standing. “Thank god you guys are here, that lady would not leave me alone.”

 

“What did she want?” Conner frowned.

 

Cassie smirked. “To invest in my future, apparently. And only at the low cost of $59.”

 

* * *

 

 

**#17: “Your advice was to land on my head? You want me to die!” _(Wrote this before I realized it said 1, 7, Not 17, so you get extra content due to me apparently not being able to read numbers lol.)_**

 

Dick looked at Jason in shock. “That’s the advice your choosing to give me?” He shook his head.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “It’s good advice.”

 

“Your advice was to land on my head.” Dick threw his hands up in frustration. “You want me to die!”

 

He could see Jason roll his eyes again. “Fine, then next time don’t ask me for advice.”

 

Now  _he_  was the one who wanted to roll his eyes.  _Why did you collect more kids Bruce, wasn’t one enough?_

 

He sighed and continued looking at the arms dealer setting up his meet. “I won’t.”

 

He could feel Jason posting. It shouldn’t ha e been cute on a kid in a Robin costume-literally about to fight crime-but it was.

 

Babs called it his mother hen instinct, but he called it his big brother mode, while it was rare Jason was anything but an annoyance, sometimes he was cute and it made Dick forget he momentarily hated Bruce for replacing him and never saying a thing.

 

“You done daydreaming or are we going to bust up the meet?” He felt a hand wave in front of his face. He could feel himself going back to scowling. The magic of being near Jason.

 

He saw another group of men pull up in the truck, and smiled.  _Showtime._

 

Before they were about to strike, Jason held his arm in front of him. “I don’t actually want you to die, that would make Bruce sad. So try not to follow my advice, eh?”

 

Dick stopped for a second and looked at Jason, before he shrugged and got in position. “Works for me.”


End file.
